In a rack device where an electronic device is installed, heat that is generated by the electronic device causes the temperature in the interior of the rack device to increase. When the temperature in the interior of the rack device is increased, the operation of the electronic device may become unstable. Therefore, air in the interior of the rack device is cooled.
In recent years, in order to cool the interior of rack devices, rack devices that are provided with air conditioning capability are being developed. The air-conditioning capability of such rack devices causes the internal temperatures of the rack devices to be stabilized, as a result of which the operations of electronic devices installed in such rack devices are stabilized.
With regard to such rack devices including an air-conditioning unit, a related art of cooling an electronic device by circulating air using an air conditioner that is disposed at a lower portion of the rack device exists. As an example of the related art, “coolrack” presented by Kawamura Electric Inc. in 2011 (Internet<URL:http://www.kawamura.co.jp/catalog/index05.php?topic=index08.html|%83%89%83%83N|%94M%91%CE%8D%F4%83%89%83b%83N&category=TYPE-SCR>) is disclosed.